


【弗拉鱼】 Bromance  By CaptainWolf一发完

by batcat229



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, kinda???
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: Mathieu很惊讶，他和队友Mesut Özil之间的友谊居然当选了“最佳好基友”。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bromance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211806) by [CaptainWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWolf/pseuds/CaptainWolf). 



        “好基友？”Mathieu不知道这是什么意思。好吧，他也经常听到这个词，但那从来不会用到他身上。  
  
  
        “是啊，你懂的，就那些像是在约会的好兄弟， _真正的_ 好朋友。”Theo对着他笑了笑，“你和Mesut当选了赛季最佳好基友。我也很好奇你们什么时候开始培养的基情。我是说你们都去烛光晚餐了。”  
  
  
        “我们没有在约会啊？”Mathieu皱了皱眉。他没想到他们之间的感情已经这么亲近了。  
  
  
        Theo嗤之以鼻，“那你们也可能在约会啊。我是说，真的，就算有人说你们俩住在一块儿我也不奇怪。而且我得走了，我看到老大恶鬼一样的眼神了。”  
  
  
        Theo就这么跑走了，让Mathieu一个人沉浸在思绪里。  
-  
  
  
        在他们得到“好基友”的称号之前，Mathieu真的没怎么想过他和Mesut之间的关系。他开始审视他们之间的感情。不幸的是，整个因特网也这样。  
  
  
        他不怎么关注粉丝在社交网页上的留言，因为那挺容易让人气馁的，但他不得不重视他们的言论了。  
  
  
        不到十分钟Mathieu就关掉了他的手提，然后接了杯冷水。他开始思考为什么大家会这么看待他和他的朋友。一想到其中的一些言论，他的脸就开始发烫。  
  
  
        他很好奇Mesut知不知道这些。但很快他又不想知道真相了，会因为这可能会让他们的友谊陷入尴尬的境地。  
-  
  
  
        尽管如此，Mathieu还是感受到了尴尬。在德国人跑过来准备做双人伸展练习的时候，他不能像往常一样看向他的眼睛。当Jack嚷嚷了一声“多有爱的一对啊！”，而全球场的人都听到了的时候，情况更糟了。  
  
  
        Mathieu知道Jack只是在本色捣乱而已，但他还是想马上掐晕他。  
  
  
        Mesut不明所以地看向他，“他在说什么？”  
  
  
        “没什么，他就是在搞笑。”Mathieu想要忘掉这段。而且谢天谢地，他的脸因为刚才的热身已经泛红了。  
-  
  
  
        媒体人 _当然_ 会想就他和Mesut的“基情”对他做个采访。他像是精分了一样。其中一个他想要尴尬地打哈哈把问题都推掉，而另一个则想倾诉为什么Mesut对这个团队来说是这么重要，因为就他看来，有些人根本没意识到这点。  
  
  
        所以当他最后回看这两者夹杂的视频的时候，他只想尖叫。他还是没学会该怎么面对镜头，所以他大概只能当个球员吧。  
  
  
        秉着他已经做出了积极回应的年头，他在视频被放上网之后马上去评论区翻粉丝的留言。  
  
  
        然而Mathieu再次瞬间就尴尬地关上了他的手提。  
-  
  
  
        Mathieu希望这件事能快点过去，但不幸的是，他还在阿森纳，一个被厄运萦绕的地方。  
  
  
        第二天，Mesut就告诉他，他看了那个视频了。  
  
  
        “什么视频？”他说谎了。他知道Mesut说的是哪个视频。  
  
  
        “就那个说我们俩的。他们怎么说来着……基友？对，就是这个。” _老天啊_ ，Mathieu发誓，当他看到Mesut突然脸红的时候他想死的心都有了，“你说得都是真心话吗？没有弦外之音？”  
  
  
        “是啊，当然！不然呢？”  
  
  
        “好吧…我不知道……可能我还是不太相信自己吧？”  
  
        Mathieu对Mesut伸出了手，“ _吾爱（*）_ ，别这么说。我可想不到没有你球队会怎么样。”  
  
  
        他用力地握了握朋友的肩膀，希望能让他安心，“走吧，在老大发飙前我们得快点回去继续练习。”  
  
        过会儿Mathieu才发现他用了“ _吾爱（*）_ ”这个称谓，而不是“ _吾友（**）_ ”。谢天谢地，Mesut是个德国人，而不是法国人。  
  
* 吾爱： mon amour **吾友： mon ami（指男性）  
-  
  
  
        Mathieu刚结束又一次的训练，回到更衣室，Oliver就靠在了他旁边的墙上。从男人的脸上，Mathieu能看出他的同胞明显不怀好意。如果他假装他不在的话，Olivier可能也许大概自己会离开。  
  
  
        “所以…”几秒后，Olivier还是慢悠悠地开口了。看来他的RP还不够让他突然感到无聊，然后离开。  
  
  
        “所以？”Mathieu回答，希望这事儿能快点过去，随便 _这_ 会变成什么样啦！  
  
  
        “ _吾爱_ ，嗯？我就知道你们走得很近，但万万没想到啊……”  
  
  
        Mathieu惊恐地瞪大了双眼。他一心只想着Mesut不会发现，但没考虑到其他人也会发现他的口误。  
  
  
        “不是这样的，”他结结巴巴地说，“我就是一下子语言障碍了。”  
  
  
        Olivier一脸不信的样子。他还想挣扎一下。  
  
  
        “这没什么不好意思的，兄弟。老实说，我很期待你能自己发现。”Olivier看到Mathieu疑惑的表情后笑了出来，“你看向他的样子，就像他有着星月光辉一样（*）。”  
  
  
（you’d think he hungthe moon and the stars. 法式浪漫？）  
  
  
        “我才没有…他只是……”Mathieu甚至不知道该说些什么了。  
  
  
        Olivier笑得更大声了，然后起身准备离开。“噢，好吧。顺带一提，因为你肯定没注意到，他也会这么看着你。”  
-  
  
  
        因为Mathieu完全处理不来这种情况了，所以他开始抗拒Mesut。每次他和其他队友做热身的时候他朋友脸上的表情都快要杀死他了，但Mathieu没敢直面他。  
  
  
        每当他和他亲爱的朋友共处一室时，他的小腹都紧张得发紧。  
  
  
        Giroud对他说的话还在他脑子里打转。他和德国人是很亲密，但他从没抱过那种想法。但现在，当然啦，他已经完全不知道自己该怎么想了。  
  
  
        他不能爱上他的朋友。他的队友会怎么想？他的粉丝会怎么想？  
  


  
        Mesut会怎么想？

  
  
        Giroud说他对自己也有感觉，但Mathieu完全不敢相信。他真的只把他们当成朋友，让他真情流露的话这段友情大概就毁了吧。  
  
          
        不，Mathieu下定决心，他不会告诉Mesut一个字，因为他们的友谊太珍贵了。他最好就这么继续假装自己并没有察觉自己对朋友的新感觉吧。  
  
  
-  
  
  
        Mathieu想要重回正轨。他想继续和Mesut一起热身，一起和他出去玩。但他知道，他会很尴尬。注意到他对其他男人有感觉之后，他觉得什么小事情都 被放大了。每次他们肌肤接触的时候他都能感受到一股电流游遍他全身；每次Mesut看向他的时候，他都会头晕眼花（*）；每次他们坐在一起的时候他都想幸 福地叹气，然后挪得更近。  
  
  
        （* lightheaded 五雷轰顶x）  
  
  
        Mathieu快要被这些感觉逼疯了。他觉得自己快要炸了。更糟的是，他知道Mesut已经有所察觉。每次他们要接触的时候，他会躲开；每次他们视线相 交，他会转过头；每次他们坐在一起，他会离开。Mesut脸上的受伤和疑惑让他更受伤了，不过他知道他必须这么做。  
  
  
        他们之间的友情太珍贵了，他不能失去。  
-  
  
  
        “我是不是做了什么让你生气了？”  
  
  
        Mathieu被这声音吓得跳了起来。他马上转过身去，发现Mesut正站在更衣室的门边。他看起来有些沮丧，这让Mathieu的心底充满了愧疚。因为他知道自己是一切的元凶。  
  
  
        “不，不！当然没有，我的朋友。”他想要安抚Mesut。他只是想让其他人不再抓着“基情”不放。  
  
  
        Mesut眉头紧皱地走近。“那你为什么要避开我？我不是小孩子了，我知道有什么不对劲。你不告诉我的话我帮不了你。”  
  
  
        Methieu心跳加速，“我没有避开你。我们还混在一起啊。”  
  
  
        “是啊，我们还混在一起，但你人在神不在。求你了，告诉我吧，这到底怎么了。”Mesut恳求道。  
  
  
        他现在站在法国人跟前了。太近了。  
  
  
        “你什么都做不了。求你了,Mesut，就让这过去吧。”  
  
  
        Mesut没有大吼大叫，而是轻声说话，就像Mathieu是只惊恐的小动物一样，“Mathieu，我不会走，起码不是你这么伤心的时候。”  
  
  
        Mesut把手放在了Mathieu的手臂上，就像他随时有可能倒下一样。  
  
  
        “我对你有感觉！”他小心翼翼遮掩了好几个星期的秘密就这样被说漏了嘴。“很抱歉，真的很抱歉，对比起。”  
  
  
        他开始胡言乱语。他想要离开，他得去其他地方。  
  
  
        但Mesut紧紧抓住了他的胳膊。  
  
  
        “噢，Mathieu……”Mesut轻声说。他的另一只手放到了Mathieu的脸颊上，“很抱歉，那真的很可怕。”  
  
  
        Mathieu犹豫地抬起头，期待着……好吧，他也不知道他在期待什么。但他可没想过Mesut会笑起来。  
  
  
        “什…”  
  
  
        他没来得及说完这句话，因为Mesut靠过来吻了他。他的脑子完全一团糟，只知道要好好抓着德国人。  
  
  
        Mesut中止了这个吻。他们的额头靠在了一起。  
  
  
        “我好开心。我还以为你不会有同样的感觉呢。我以为你发现我的感情了，然后很讨厌。”Mesut有些哽咽。  
  
  
        Mathieu突然觉得自己真是糟糕透顶。他抽开身来，捧住了Mesut的脸。  
  
  
        “我…我怎么会讨厌你呢。我很抱歉。”  
  
  
        Mesut羞涩地笑了起来，“或者你可以补偿我？”  
  
  
        Mathieu笑了回去，“当然，吾爱。”  
  
  
        他再次亲吻Mesut。  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 原后记：  
> 当我的朋友告诉我这对CP居然没有文的时候我都惊呆了？！这两个看起来都已经有过肉♂体♂关♂系了好吗！他们可是真的拿到过最佳好基友的人诶！  
> （油管/watch?v=POr1grFXHP4)  
> 好吧，我决定自力更新改善生活，因为，TMD。没有仔细检查感觉好爽啊，虽然可能会有“Zom，你的语法好烂，改改吧！”的部分xxxx我还是很乐意改的啦！
> 
> FT:  
> 1、总之，按照惯例，先谢作者，然后谢有道词典  
> 2、自己挖的坑，自己也要填  
> 3、话是这么说，真的没人来帮忙做个Beta吗 Orz  
> 4、会告诉你们 补偿=更衣室Play 咩xxxxx  
> 5、原文1683词 译文 2980字左右


End file.
